


Benefits

by kiwi_pies



Category: Dawngate, League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/kiwi_pies
Summary: Tristana seems to be in a tough spot. Something's troubling her. It's not helped when an unfamiliar spirit approaches her with an offer.Just a short fic I wrote up crossing over League of Legends and Dawngate! I really loved Mina's character when I discovered her and wanted to try and write/rp her. I also wanted to write some Tristana again, another RP muse of mine. Just having fun here, nothing too serious. I might continue this if I feel inspired or if a lot of people enjoy it!





	

Tristana crossed her arms, gripping them tightly as she shivered in the cold rain. Huge water droplets plopped onto her nose, making her flinch. She shook her head and ears, trying to flick the water off of her fur, only to have more rain drench her. She huffed loudly at no one, as she squinted at the blurred horizon in front of her. She was dragging her canon strapped to her side through the mud, she would need to clean it later. The yordle had pulled her goggles over her eyes for once, in attempt to keep rain from splattering in her eyes, but it was still hard to see when the drops formed on the lenses. She sighed as she uncrossed her arms to wipe the drops from the goggles and trekked forward.  

                It wasn’t often the yordle wandered from Bandle, but some days it had to be done. The yordle had left the town briefly to go into the wilderness to find materials to improve her canon. Unfortunately Runeterra didn’t have the weather channel, and she wasn’t able to predict the oncoming storm. Now she was somewhat stranded, dragging her feet through the mud. She hadn’t even found that much of good materials, and the ones she had found were washed away when a flood of water she nearly got caught in swept through the initially dry stream.

                The rain only poured faster and harder, like sheets from the sky. She couldn’t see a thing through the heavy rain, so she ducked back into the forest she had just left. The rain still poured, but at least the leaves of the trees served as some kind of barrier. She huffed as she lifted her canon out of the muck and carried it in her arms, the mud sticking to her fur.

                “Sorry Boomer, didn’t mean to get you filthy….let’s find somewhere to hide…” The yordle scanned the forest for a hole in a tree or a rock cave she could duck into. Quickly she noticed a large, hollowed out tree and slid inside. She sat down, crossing her legs and resting boomer on her lap. As she dropped the canon it slapped mud all over her pants. She let out a quiet sigh as she leaned back against the inside of the tree. Maybe a nap would do her good. She’d get some rest and by the time she would awaken the rain could be gone. She gripped her canon gently and closed her eyes.

                It felt like a few hours had passed. The heavy rain slowed, eventually becoming calm and steady. It was almost peaceful, the rhythmic patter of the rain drops hitting the bark of the tree Tristana had taken shelter in.

                Suddenly a rustle in the bushes startled the yordle awake. She was a bit confused at first, unsure of where she was until she remembered the storm. Her ears twitched and she gripped Boomer tighter, instinctively moving her finger to the trigger. The yordles ears flattened as she gritted her sharp cat like teeth.

                “W-who goes there?” She squeaked, trying to stay as cool and collected as she could. She pushed herself to her feet, her canon help tightly.

                She slipped outside of hiding and walked forward. “Probably just a squirrel Tristy, don’t be so paranoid!” she told herself out loud. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, and the only sounds now were birds singing and bugs chirping.

                Tristana let out a laugh as she turned to retreat back to her hideaway for a few more moments before she was on her way, only to suddenly feel a cold hand on her shoulder.

                She let out a loud shriek, fumbling towards the trigger of her weapon, only to find it so slicked with mud that her fingers slipped and she dropped it into the mud. She trembled as she gazed down as her canon, drops of rain plopping onto its surface. She was frozen in place, as she felt the cold hand run over her shoulder again. This time she dare not move, stood unblinking as she felt a finger run through her hair.

                “Little yordle…what are you doing so far from your pack?” A ghostly, echoing voice whispered from behind.

                “I uh…was just lookin’ for something in the woods ya know? Couldn’t find it but it started to rain so…I was waitin’ out the storm!” She tried to say casually. It felt colder, but maybe it was just the rain.

                “Interesting,” the voice spoke. “It’s quite a shame. Maybe I could help you?”

                Tristana blinked. “B-but I don’t know who you are!” Tristana blurted out.

                “Turn around little one…”

                Tristana swallowed hard, and slowed turned. When she turned around, she was faced to face with…someone her size.

                It wasn’t a yordle...Tristana thought it was a yordle at first, but the figure lacked ears. They were female, dressed elegantly with large and long curls. The figure was very pale…her skin almost like porcelain, it was ghastly. She stood with grace, her hands clasped together over her chest.

                Tristana stepped back a bit, her head tilted. The other figure tiled her head in response.

                “You’re…not a yordle…but you look a bit like one.”

                The girls face seemed to change, but only slightly. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly and her lip trebled a tad. “No you silly rodent, I am not your kind, fortunately.” The figure walked forward. “I am Mina. And I can help you.”

                Tristana blinked. “Well er…I don’t really need much help. It’s not like I NEED anything here I just want to get home and I can do that on my own.”

                Mina huffed. “Well aren’t you a stubborn little fellow. Both you and I know there is much more than just that. But if you would like to go home I may have the thing that will get you there sooner….”

                The girl put out a clenched fist. She opened her palm to reveal a blue colored crystal.

                Tristana’s eyes widened. “A teleportation crystal…where did you get that?”

                “It does not matter pet…but you can have it if you so desire. I have no need for it in this world.”

                “Well thanks!” Tristana exclaimed, going to grab the crystal.

                Mina pulled away. “Now hold on fuzz face! Where are your manners? You don’t just grab things from a lady! Plus you are absolutely filthy ick! Take a bath in the river and then I’ll give this to you….if you are willing to do as I say.”

                Tristana’s ears flattened slightly. “Erm…sorry. You’re probably right. I am a mess.”

                “You nearly got mud on me, rodent! At least you have the decency to apologize,” the Mina girl sneered. “Now clean yourself up now! I hate dirt.”

                Tristana grinned nervously, Mina only shooting a stern glare back. The yordle shook it off as she slipped into a nearby stream that came up to her bare waist. “Sorry if I scared you ma’am, but you startled me a bit yourself!” Tristana said with a grin.

                The girl said nothing but walked closer, the glowing stone still in hand. “Tut-tut, rodent, make haste. We have much to discuss.

                Tristana nodded as she scratched the caked dirt out of her ears and splashed water against her legs. She was intrigued by this odd….doll like being. This Mina was the size of a yordle but gave a presence as if she was a spirit from the Shadow Isles. But she felt….out of place in Runeterra….like she wasn’t from this world. Tristana shook it off as she ran her hands through her knotted wet hair.

                “Almost done ma’am!” Tristana sang as she pulled her soaking wet hair into a pony tail she tied back with a leather band.

                “Good, pet.” Mina hissed.

                “No disrespect ma’am, but maybe not call me rodent or pet? I mean, I’m not too offended by it really but I dunno…it’s not real nice…”

                “You are not going to be the one bossing ME around.” Mina ordered.

                Tristana swallowed. She was unsure of the power this small woman held, but felt that there was more than meets the eye with Mina. She didn’t want to anger her. Tristana knew, never to judge someone on their size alone. Sometimes…the smallest held the most power.

                “Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” She complied.

                The Mina girl smirked. “Good. You will make a good servant.”

                “Wait, servant?! Who said anything like that?!”

                “Hush rat! I will explain if you just keep that trap of yours shut, and don’t splash that filthy pond water at me, it’s got your gunk floating all around it!”

                “Sorry but…I’m just confused…what do you want from me? I don’t know if I’m going to go as far as to be your servant for a crystal to get a quick trip home! That’s a bit crazy don’t you think.”

                “Get yourself dry pet, I’ll explain once you’re spotless.”

                Tristana huffed as she shook her head, Mina squealing and backing away.

                “Ohhhh you brat! Somewhere else!”

                Tristana huffed as she moved over to a patch where sunlight was just starting to peak out as the rain had finally cleared. She sat down, realizing her canon was still stuck in the mud and gunk. “Can I clean Boomer in the meantime?” the yordle asked.

                “I suppose so. I don’t like anything dirty.”

                “Thanks ma’am.” Tristana said as she lifted it from the mud and brought it to a clean grassy patch. She opened the sack at her side and pulled out a clean cloth. Dipping it into the water she gazed at Mina, who seemed to be staring at her own reflection.

                The yordle sighed as she took the cloth and rung it a bit, before using it to wipe her canon clean. She heard the crunch of leaves and grass as Mina approached her.

                “I am no charity case child. If you want this crystal and you want my help, I need something in return.”

                “I mean, I think I can get home on my own….I uh…think.” Tristana realized suddenly how unfamiliar this forest was. She recalled ducking into it to avoid the harsh storm, before falling asleep and being awoke by well…this girl Mina.

                “You think. Adorable. We both know you need my help. And not just so you can get home.”

                Tristana stopped cleaning her weapon. “What do you mean?”

                Mina stepped closer. Tristana got a clearer look at her face. She realized that this girl’s skin wasn’t flesh nor fur. It was porcelain. Her knees were round glasslike balls. Her hair like wool. Her facial expressions stiff. She wasn’t organic. She was a doll.

                “You probably know what I mean. I can see what’s in your heart, servant.”

                Tristana adjusted herself on the ground so that her canon rested beside her. “I can’t say I do Miss Mina.”

                “I can help you with more than just a trip home, dear. You just have to let me in.”

                Tristana felt a chill rush up her spin. “What do you mean….”

                A soft and gentle purr escaped Mina’s throat. “Well pet…my power is anything beyond what you will find in this…Runeterra world. Trust me~”

                So she wasn’t from here…Tristana figured that. Her attire looked as if it could fit, but something about how her presence felt…it was unlike the energies Tristana had felt across Runeterra.

                “I don’t want or even need your power.” Tristana said, turning away from the possessed doll.

                Mina seemed calmer than she had initially. She sat down gently next to the yordle, her cold porcelain shoulder brushing against Tristana’s. Her massive curls spilled over Tristana’s form. The yordle became stiff, only moving her hand to continue to clean boomer.

                “We would make quite the duo, don’t you think? We would both benefit from the partnership you see. I can give you what you want for a very low price.” Mina sang, her porcelain fingers laced together.

                “Of what…my soul?”

                “Not exactly. More or so…your body.”

                “Why would I give you my body?”

                “Relax. You still have your body. I’d just use it as a vessel to increase my power, it’s how my abilities work you see.”

                “I don’t know. We just met…can I trust you?”

                “You can trust me as much as you trust anyone in Runeterra.” Mina’s eyes glowed a phantom blue as she turned Tristana’s head to face her.

                “Eh, well ma’am, not everyone here can be trusted.”

                “Exactly.”

                Tristana shifted uncomfortably. “Well I don’t know ma’am…”

                “Don’t you want to go home?” Mina asked.

                Tristana took a deep breath. “I…I don’t know.”

                Mina’s lips turned up in a small grin. The enchanted doll scooted closer. “That’s what I thought.”

                She tossed the teleportation crystal into the river, the stone glowing underneath the river among the other stones.

                Tristana’s hands trembled as she ran them across Boomer, scraping off the caked on dirt and grim. Her ears flattened as Mina began to hum to herself.

                “How much do you know?” Tristana questioned.

                “I can see into the heart, pet. I can see into anyone’s heart. Except my own it seems.”

                Tristana dipped the cloth into the river, squeezing out the muck and grime into the flowing water. “I’m sorry. What happened to you?”

                “That’s none of your business rodent! I mean….about this “pact”. You let me use you…your body, and you will have the power to do what it is you want.”

                “It feels wrong Mina.”

                “Trust me, it’s wrong to keep this pent up. I know morality may cloud your mind but don’t let it. Together we can make things right!”

                Tristana took a deep breath and turned to Mina. “Alright. Master….”

               

               


End file.
